This invention relates to the field of simulation of moving objects by way of electronically generated image modifications. In the past, movement of images in simulators has been accomplished by motion pictures of a desired scene and also by actual movement of model objects incorporated in a scene. Under the subject invention the necessary apparent motion need not require model movement nor motion pictures, and further is not limited to a single recorded motion scene. The motion may be produced from a still life scene by appropriate modulation of camera sweep input signals. The invention is particularly applicable to sea wave motion, and in relation thereto provision is made under the invention to electronically generate the appearance of sea wave motion in a still life seascape scene such that the waves move realistically across the display seascape scene, the amplitude and speed of the waves is controllable according to simulated sea state, and the apparent direction of the wave motion can be changed in accordance with periscope rotation (bearing).